


Antagonist Loop AU Snippets

by Nebulablu



Series: Loop AUs [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All of these chapters were written in less than a day, He's fine done worry, I might try to write it, I'm Bad At Tagging, If y'all have anything you want written out for this AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's only really implied but all the antags got crushes on the protags (+heroine!), Its pretty small so I guess it can be excused, Makoto Naegi dies temporarily, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Please tell me anything else I can tag, Shuichi Saihara also dies temporarily, Suicide Attempt, The 6th chapter is mostly from Byakuya's point of view, They're fine just a little traumatized, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Togami Byakuya Has Feelings, if i have motivation, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulablu/pseuds/Nebulablu
Summary: On my Tumblr, I mainly post Danganronpa AUs, and this is a snippet for one of them! The Antagonist Loop AU. All the antagonists are stuck in a time loop, able to communicate through their monopads. Enjoy!Chapter 1/2 random shenanigans throughout unidentified loopsChapter 3 the first through third loopChapter 4 the loop they actually learned wtf they're supposed to be doingChapter 5 the last loopsChapter 6 the aftermaths and V3 lore shitChapter 7+ If you guys ask about specific things, I'll either answer or just make a snippet for it. That or just random shit I come up with.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyouko & Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya
Series: Loop AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803058
Comments: 52
Kudos: 436
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks, Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

Byakuya finds himself knocking on Naegi's door, Monopad clutched to his chest, a soft beeping echoing as Kokichi spams the chat with… whatever is happening in his timeline at the moment. Probably hanging around "Shumai" again.

When Naegi doesn't respond for longer than usual, his brow furrows. He knocks firmer and waits before experimentally twisting the door knob.

Byakuya's heart drops in his chest as it swings open. Thoughts rocketing around his brain because _We already lost Hina and Hagakure, we can't lose you too!_

He rushes in and his heart leaps from his stomach into his throat. The bed is covered in blood, bright pink and extremely out of place. Naegi's screwed up face and tousled sheets implies that he attempted to fight back, but lost. His stomach has a knife sticking out of it, covered in blood.

His hands instantly move to his mouth to stifle any screams threatening to emerge. Byakuya takes a deep breath, schools his expression, and walks out. He quickly returns with Fujisaki and Taka on his heels. They do the screaming for him as the body discovery announcement plays. The remaining, Kirigiri and Sakura, quickly arrive.

\----------------------------

Looking at the evidence, it seems that Kirigiri is the culprit, but this reminds Byakuya of his 5th trail just enough, that he doubts it. It's going to be hard to convince the others of that though.

"Fuck." It's a whisper, barely even audible, but it still startles Byakuya. Not visibly but… still. That's the first time he can truly remember cussing.

\----------------------------

He fails, Kirigiri dies, and he finishes the game wrong, ending the loop and activating a restart. He pulls out his Monopad, as it's basically a comfort item at this point, and types the first thing on his mind.

\----------------------------

Byakuya: I cussed during the trail.

Kokichi: what? Is the billionaire turning into a pottymouth!?

Byakuya: Quit the dramatics.

Kokichi: bitch

Kokichi: fuck

Kokichi: ass

Byakuya: What do you think you're doing?

Kokichi: bast

Kokichi: teaching you swears!!!

Kokichi: obviously.

Kokichi: do you… not think I'm hELPFUL?!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!!

Kokichi: bastard.

\----------------------------

Kokichi proceeded to spam the chat with swears. Byakuya didn't ask for this.

\----------------------------

Kokichi: twat!

Nagito: what,,,the hell is HAPPENING???

Byakuya: Make him stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 443 words. This is a snippet after all, and I wrote it in 40 minutes.

"Come on Togami! It'll be fun to take your mind off everything!" 

Byakuya stares, incredulous, into Naegi's sparkling eyes. The smaller boy looks incredibly excited, however…

"I have no time for such activities. None of those participating even know gymnastics."  _ Taking my mind off the killing game for even a second will result in one of those I care about dying. _

The boy pouts for a split second before his shoulders start to slouch, signifying a win for Byakuya when-

"Nonsense. Everyone is participating, being alone will only make you suspicious and untrustworthy. And besides, look at Naegi. He's going to cry if you don't come." Byakuya Togami doesn't have a chance to reply before his arm is being grabbed by his other weakness, Kirigiri, and he's pulled off towards the gym to do gymnastics with the remains of the class.

Fun.

\----------------------------

Kokichi is in a different situation. He had fled to the girls bathroom to hide, but forgot that some people actually need to use it. Thankfully, it was the first day and he hadn't met Tenko yet, but the only way he could think of getting out of it without losing a spine was to pretend he's a girl.

Honestly, he's fine with being called female. He never expected to become friends with Tenko, nor Monokuma going along with it. If anyone figures it out, he will die.

He's kinda surprised that he managed to quell their curiosity over why his room was placed on the boys side, and definitely very surprised when he goes into the dining room one day and finds Himiko's body.

\----------------------------

Nagito looks around in slight panic. He had to distract everyone now, or else the tension and despair would rise so high that it turns into a full out death match. He should know, he already saw it happen previously, both times Hajime had died.

He's eyes snap to the floor in anxiety. All that despair with no hope left alive to overcome it would be horrible, and there's a lot of good fighters here, having his body beat to a bloody pulp isn't very fun. Again, he should know, he's already experienced it. The wooden floor taps under shifting feet, providing a small distraction before all hell breaks loose.

Wait… distraction? Perfect.

Honestly, he should've thought this through more, but now everyone is thoroughly distracted by him tap dancing in the middle of a tense situation. He's actually doing pretty ok, probably his good luck.  _ That means that the bad luck was the tension, so what would be the bad luck after- _

His train of thought is rudely interrupted by the floor breaking beneath him.


	3. This isn't even a snippet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed by now but these chapters aren't in order. This is the beginning! Starting at the end of the first loop (canon) and ending at like... The third.

Kokichi opens his mouth as the pressure of the press beats down on him for a split second, but he doesn't get to scream. No matter how much it hurt, blinding pain crushing him, he could do nothing. He's dead after all. Or… maybe not all the way dead? He blinks open his eyes in slight confusion. There's… nothing. Just darkness. He's not sure how long it lasts, floating in the void, but eventually he gets a dropping feeling in his gut, like he's falling but without wind ruffling his hair and clothes.

He squeezes his eyes tight to prepare for impact, but there's no pain. Well, other than the pain on his arm and back, right where he was shot. There's just a finishing of the dropping feeling, and something surrounding him. Metal. He hesitantly opens his eyes, finding… the locker? Why is he in a locker? Is this hell?

\----------------------------

Nagito sucks a startled breath as the spear pierces him. He saw it coming, he's experienced enough so he thought he knew how much it would hurt, but he didn't. He underestimated the spear… how unlucky. He can see his vision fading around him, feel his heart working faster to try and compensate for the loss, just making him lose more.

He can hear the voices, outside the curtain.

_I wonder… who is it? Who threw the poison? Who was the traitor all along? But… it's not like it really matters for me anymore._

He doesn't fight the feeling of death washing over him, like most would, he welcomes it. Wraps it around him like a blanket he always saw, but could never touch.

He too, falls into the dark abyss. Nagito has no clue when the floor disappeared under him, unlike Kokichi who can pinpoint the exact moment, he just knows that it happened. He noticed the sinking feeling and shrugged, coming to the logical, and not entirely wrong, conclusion that he was previously in purgatory and is now going to hell.

He doesn't expect to wake up, standing in a hallway with only one door.

\----------------------------

Byakuya stares at the opening door, breathing out some responses to the others that he has, stupidly, come to… _care_ about. Or maybe it's more logical to care about them. Doesn't really matter, considering the second his foot goes past the door frame, he's shoved into darkness. No falling, no waiting, simply… gone. And then back.

He's back. What happened? He doesn't know. All he knows is that he's now awake. Byakuya slowly lifts his head, looking around in bewilderment. He… he just left here didn't he? This is a classroom in Hope's Peak, so why is he… back?

\----------------------------

The three boys have slightly different reactions. Kokichi pulls out his Monopad instantly, looking for some clue before stepping out and acting like everything's normal. Nagito assumes it was all a dream, meeting everyone and checking the E-handbook to see if it's all the same. Byakuya takes a deep breath and goes to the entrance hall, confused to find everyone alive but doesn't show it visually. Only Kirigiri could spot it. They get called to the gym, and Byakuya turns on his E-handbook.

All three boys, one slightly earlier than the other two, look down in confusion at the extra option. A chat.

  
  


Venice the 3rd: well this is new!

Super george dean the 2nd: ? 

Super george dean the 2nd: who are you?

Theodore harvey harold the 1st: Interesting.

Theodore harvey harold the 1st: Who made these names? This is incredibly insulting and I will have them sued.

* **Venice the 1st** has changed **Theodore harvey harold the 1st** 's name to: **Karen** *

Karen: You are first.

Venice the 1st: YOU'RE SO MEAAAANNN! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!

* **Super george dean the 2nd** has taken away **Venice the 1st** 's admin rights*

Venice the 1st: gasp!

Venice the 1st: betrayal!

* **Karen** has changed **Venice the 1st's** name to: **Plebeian** *

Plebeian: YOU GUYS ARE SUCH JERKS!!!!!!!

Plebeian: if you're going to change my name, at least make it my actual name!

Super george dean the 2nd: but we don't know your name

Plebeian: and why would I give it to you?

Super george dean the 2nd: ,,,so we can change it?

Karen: You.

Super george dean the 2nd: ,,,so I can change it?

Plebeian: well, if you insist!

Plebeian: I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader of a secret organization of evil!

Super george dean the 2nd: oh

Super george dean the 2nd: you're an Ultimate?

Plebeian: yeppers! and my talent is real too! I hope you guys don't think it's fake like Shumai…………

* **Karen** has reluctantly changed **Plebeian** 's name to: **Ouma** *

Ouma: very reluctant!

Super george dean the 2nd: why did the message chamge,,,

Super george dean the 2nd: ah, I messed up

Ouma: speling mistacks hpen ad yy guatta djal witg iy

Karen: You are an imbecile.

Ouma: welp, I introduced myself so now it's your turns! I vote that Karen goes first!

Super george dean the 2nd: ah, of course you wouldn't want me going first

Ouma: wat

Karen: I am Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Heir to the Togami family.

Ouma: never heard of ya!

* **Super george dean the 2nd** has changed **Karen** 's name to: **Togami** *

Togami: I am perfectly capable of changing my own name.

Super george dean the 2nd: Ah,,, I didn't mean to insinuate that you couldn't, I just wanted to help. sorry for wasting your time.

Ouma: damn, you have more self-worth issues then Shumai

Togami: Than.

Ouma: or what if that's a lie

Super george dean the 2nd: who's Shumai?

Ouma: who's you?

Super george dean the 2nd: ah, sorry

Super george dean the 2nd: I'm Nagito Komaeda, and my talent isn't that impressive, just Ultimate Luck.

* **Togami** has changed **Super george dean the 2nd** 's name out of spite, to: **Komaeda** *

Komaeda: oh

Ouma: you're getting exposed by a chatting app!

Komaeda: you didn't have to waste your time on me, but I appreciate it

* **Komaeda** has returned **Ouma** 's admin rights, with restrictions*

Ouma: I can only change my own name…

Ouma: the tears are already streaming down my face

Ouma: I've never been hurt like this before

Ouma: but that's a lie!

Togami: I hate that it will take so long for me to be able to break the E-handbook.

Komaeda: E-handbook? I have one of those too

Ouma: I don't!! I have a Monopad but that's about it

Togami: Monopad?

Komaeda: Monopad? Like Monokuma?

Ouma: yep!

Togami: That answers that question, so I'm going to assume that we're all in the same, or a similar situation. Killing game run by a monochromatic bear?

Ouma: yep! I'm in the "Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles" according to Monobear and the five dumbasses 

Komaeda: I'm on some islands, but my situation is a bit more complicated

Komaeda: did you guys also die before everything seemingly reset?

Ouma: ya got it

Togami: Die? I didn't die, merely walked out of a door after defeating the mastermind, and suddenly I was waking up back on the same desk.

Ouma: the odd one out, we gotta kill him now

Komaeda: well, at least that makes it a bit simpler

Togami: What are you going to do? Reach through the screen?

Komaeda: Today is the first day, Monokuma will only appear around the afternoon. For now, I'm with Usami, who's basically his opposite. Kokichi, who are the "five dumbasses" you mentioned?

Ouma: kubs

Togami: Cubs.

Ouma: nope! The Monokubs

Ouma: the power rangers ripoffs

Komaeda: minikumas

Ouma: they blow up eventually, at every trial

Komaeda: how do you type so fast

Ouma: aaaaannnnnnyyyyway

Ouma: the introductions are almost over

Ouma: there's just so much space to cover that they take so long!

Ouma: kidding! They've been done with the introductions for days now!

Ouma: but that's a lie!

Ouma: or is it

Ouma: it is

Togami: Cease your assault on my sanity, I have been roped into exploring a school that I know more about than most around me and cannot bother with the beeping.

Komaeda: *1 picture* (it's Ibuki jumping on Hajime's shoulders and almost drowning him while Komaeda sits on the shore. You can see his legs at the bottom.)

Komaeda: we're going swimming, I managed to drag people in that weren't in last time

Ouma: WOOOOW he's so plain I almost didn't see him!

Togami: I've met people plain like him, like Naegi. The only thing they have in common is the brown hair however, and the strange hair.

Ouma: a hoe gay!

Komaeda: ahoge,,,

Togami: Yes, that.

Ouma: I know people who have it too, like the cum dumpster, Kayayde, and Shumai!

Komaeda: ,,,the what dumpster

Ouma: jeez… and here I thought you could read!

Togami: Ouma, we don't know who you're talking about. Use their actual names.

Ouma: fine… trashy skank, murderer, and Mr. Detective

Togami: You can at least try to be believable.

Ouma: Tokyo MiuMiu, Leader, and Shu!

Togami: Ah, so her name is Miu. I don't have time for your games, just say it.

Ouma: HHHHHHHHHHHHHH fine

Ouma: Miu Iruma, Kaede Akamatsu, and Shumai.

Togami: Good enough.

Komaeda: bullying a child? Not cool Togami,,,

Ouma: you thiNK I'M A CHILD!??? YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!!! WAAHHHHHHHHHH

Togami: I'm not bullying him, merely getting information.

Komaeda: ah,,, time to go I guess

Ouma: ????????????????????????!

Komaeda: the bear has arrived.

Komaeda: seriously, how do you type so fast?

Togami: He's probably hyper.

Ouma: you can't diss my Grape Panta like this

Komaeda: maybe, who knows

Komaeda: bye

* **Komaeda** has logged off*

Ouma: we've been abandoned

Ouma: time to riot

Togami: Absolutely not.

\----------------------------

And that was only the first day. 

On the 5th day, Kokichi had changed quite a bit. He didn't know what the consequences would be, and he certainly didn't expect them. He jumped when he heard the announcement, looking over to his left.

Looking directly into the wide, worried eyes of a living Rantaro Amami. Kokichi races to the library, shaking. He nearly falls down the stairs but Rantaro catches him. Going into the library, he stands, frozen, as his eyes meet the dead body.

(Warning, I went into a bit too much detail? It helps with the imagery, but it might be a bit much for people. You can skip the next paragraph if you don't want a crime scene described.)

It's not like Rantaro's death last loop, no, this one is far, far more violent. It looks like they stood above him and repeatedly bashed into his skull. He's not even in the same corner, he's sprawled out in the center of the room with no smears to indicate dragging. There's… so much blood. There's around 4.5-5.5 liters of blood in the average male, more than a gallon, 1.2 to 1.5. The head holds most of the blood, making head injuries bleed a lot and look worse than they are, that's not even mentioning the other fluids in your head. His hat is slightly crushed, looking like it was stepped on with a bloody footprint, but it's quite small. Because of the violent way he died, blood got on the culprit and there's subtle drips leading to the mastermind door.

(Ok, you're good now ^v^. Summary: it's violent with implications that The Mastermind did it.)

Kokichi stares directly into the eyes of one Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Monokuma appears and shoves the file into his hands, but he doesn't react. He's completely unresponsive until Kaito notices, proclaims him his sidekick, and forces him to help investigate. 

Ouma: dead.

Komaeda: ?

Byakuya: He used punctuation, this is either a celebration or the worst thing we've ever experienced.

Ouma: Shumai is dead.

Komaeda: that took you a while,,, you good?

  
  


Eventually, Kokichi calms down, managing to avoid a mental breakdown. Of course, he throws himself into the investigation and trial with such intensity that it's suspicious. Because of the way he treated most everyone, even before the killing game had been announced for them again.

He had only trusted a select few, Kaito, Shuichi, and Gonta. Even those who had died weren't completely cleared of suspicion, so he antagonized them. Shuichi had ended up spending more time with him then Kaede, which apparently led to him not trusting Kaede as much and therefore keeping his deductions to himself.

That's what Kokichi learned as he went along, finding Kaede much more distant to Shuichi than he expected, and being completely distrusted. He had to ask his questions through Kaito in order to get a straight answer, and he made sure it was a truthful statement.

The trial wasn't any better, with Kokichi trying to lead the trial but not a soul believing him. It's times like these where he would usually start giving hints to Shuichi, or saying the obviously wrong thing so Shuichi can figure it out. 

_But he's not here_ , he can't help but think that every single time he tries to hint and only gets glares. _If only Shuichi was here._

Tenko yells at him, some reason he wasn't paying attention to. _If he were here, we would be past this by now._ Kaito looks at him with distress before yelling that he couldn't be the culprit. _He should be here. He isn't here. He isn't here because the mastermind killed him._ The mastermind. They cause so many problems, like the flashback lights and when they manipulated Maki into killing him. _He isn't here, and it's their fault. He isn't here… and it's my fault._

_If I hadn't changed the timeline so much, if I had chosen to have Kaito squished, if I had split the antidote in half, if I had kidnapped Shuichi, if I hadn't put on the mastermind persona, if I hadn't been so desperate, if I had just let down a few more of my walls, if… if… if…_

_I'm so tired of ifs… they go to the future and the past and yet they're never both satisfying and realistic._

"I think it's Kokichi! He's been quiet for so long, and he's been super mean to all the girls here! And the boys too I guess."

"What do you mean? He's been plenty kind to Gonta!"

"Yeah! My sidekick would never!" _I..._

"It has to be Kokichi! There's no other evidence!" _I..._

"I choose to believe in him, even without evidence!" _I would never..._

"But but! Is that really a good idea? God says that blind trust can hurt, and God is always right!" _I can't believe..._

"Why are you all so convinced that I did it? There's no evidence against me you cry… but there's no evidence for me either. The footprint was too large to even be mine, I was up with Rantaro when the announcement rang out… y'know what I think? I think you all just want me killed."

There's silence. His mask is partially down, showing a blank sadness. His eyes are so tired, unfocused.

"Who says you didn't steal someone else's shoe to blame them like the degenerate male you are! Especially since it's a heel… I know that none of the girls did this!"

Kokichi looks up, locking eyes with Tenko.

"Then do it. Vote for me and watch as you all die with me, because I didn't kill Shumai."

\----------------------------

It's like the people in this group are completely deaf, as they didn't listen. He was the last one executed, forced to watch as they die one by one as punishment for not defending himself well enough, and then getting killed off as punishment for being voted for.

He sits in the electric chair, staring blankly at the Monokuma in front of him. He can feel the lie detector thrum with electricity, but everyone is already dead. Everyone, he's the last person alive. Monokuma even killed the mastermind, pretty inconvenient if the cycle keeps up. 

"Do you feel any remorse for your actions getting everyone else killed?"

"Banana."

Shock.

"Where were you during the murder?"

"Quasimodo."

Shock.

He doesn't count the questions, as he's already doomed.

"Would you want to go back and fix everything?"

He smiles like a mastermind, the only emotions he's shown this whole time, "Of course not! Whatever made you think that?"

Shock, fall, abyss. His nerves feel like they're freezing, on fire, and being repeatedly hit with a hammer by Gonta. Vaguely reminiscent of hitting your funny bone but 10 times more painful. He's… in the void again, but this time he actually has his Monopad.

Ouma: guess who just died again!

Komaeda: ah,,, so the loop is starting again

Togami: You can die and keep your Monopad?

\----------------------------

Byakuya stares at the door to the men's locker room. He had tried to save Maizono, but was too late. Maybe he could attempt to save Fujisaki? He confidently strolls up and pushes the door open, having the pleasure of watching Oowada slam a dumbbell into the short boy's head. He stares, silent before walking inside. Not a very smart move as Oowada turns around, panic in his eyes and turns his weapon of choice on him.

Byakuya feels his head split open, crushed, for a moment before it goes black. Once again, he doesn't get to stay in the void, which doesn't quite make sense until they are told by Komaeda that he also died first, but as a victim. He had done everything the same, but made sure that Imposter was out of the room. He was shanked by a chef.

Byakuya sighs as he sits on his bed, having been dragged there after antagonizing Oowada and getting in the way of his punch directed towards Naegi. Speaking of Naegi, he's sitting in the corner of the room. It's likely that he was supposed to watch over him, but is now asleep in that uncomfortable position. As Byakuya drags the surprisingly light Naegi onto his bed and promises that he will never speak of it again, he leaves the room, keys sitting near the unconscious boy.

At the same time, Kokichi practically latches onto Shuichi as much as possible without making him uncomfortable. Kaede ends up with Kiibo.

Komaeda sits on the beach wondering what he has to do, why they can communicate, why it is only them and not anyone else.

He doesn't get answers, only the looping sounds of fake waves that he's unaware of. Kokichi ends up taking Kaede's spot, but someone else is still blamed for the murder of avocado man. Byakuya meddles too much and is killed by a very remorseful Oogami before Maizono can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,097 words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said I might, so I am. I'm also already writing the next chapter so.

Kokichi lays in bed. Somewhere, he knows that Byakuya is too. How long he's been laying there is beyond him though. A few days at most, just one at least. He hadn't talked to anyone before going straight to his room and laying in bed. There were a few detours, of course, the door wasn't unlocked at first so he had to wait for that and other things similar. Doesn't matter now though. His mind is swimming, coming up with visions of his last loops and nothing else. What loop is he on now? … 32. 32 loops of him watching everyone die over and over again. With a deep breath, he forces his mind over to his first and second loops. Those two probably hurt the most, not just in the literal sense.

He ignores the knocks on his door, too busy beating himself up to listen.

\----------------------------

Byakuya is also laying in bed, door locked. Occasionally Monokuma will pop up on the monitor to make jabs at him in an attempt to make him move. It's failing. He's a bit more alive than Kokichi, he can actually hear the people at his door. 

Aoi, Kyoko, Yasuhiro, they're first. Maybe it's because they were the original survivors. He was there for Monokuma's first announcement, and he supposes that he had seemed a bit more attached to them than anyone else. He only went to get his Monopad though. Yeah, Monopad. He started calling his E-handbook that in the... fourth loop maybe? It was early. Without his Monopad, he wouldn't have been able to communicate with Nagito or Kokichi. 

Next was Mukuro, Mondo, and Kiyotaka. They went ignored.

\----------------------------

Now for Nagito. Ever since he learned that they were brainwashed into despair, he's been far more agreeable with his classmates. Ever since he found out that every reserve course student had died after getting to the end the first time, he'd been questioning Hinata's participation. Then Byakuya asked about him and got his answer. Enoshima was extremely confused on how he knew that name, but didn't push it once Byakuya didn't answer and just came clean.

Lobotomy. Human experimentation. Nagito shudders. Even he hasn't gone through that.

\----------------------------

Byakuya jumps as Makoto knocks. 

"Hey… Togami? Can you please let me in? Everyone's worried…"

Byakuya blinks. He… he can't say no. Not only is his throat extremely dry, so he really shouldn't try, but also… it's Makoto. Their Ultimate Hope. Byakuya sighs out of his nose, forcing his long, shaking and weak legs to the door. Makoto would never kill him, and even if he did, he would try his best to make it painless. That's a fact that even distrustful little Kokichi could agree on. Byakuya leans against the wall, breathing a lot harder than he really should be. 

When he opens the door, his face snaps to where he knows Makoto would be. His face looks anxious for a split second, then surprised, then beaming. Byakuya keeps his eyes mostly closed, the bright hallway a contrast to the darkness in his room. Unable to bear it, he reaches out and tugs on Makoto's sleeve. Usually he would've just pulled him inside, but he hasn't eaten or slept properly in at least a day. 

\----------------------------

Kokichi jumps as a voice finally breaks through the fog clouding his mind. Shuichi. Shumai. He's going to die and loop again anyway, Nagito already died this loop so they know. He had tried to protect Usami and failed pretty spectacularly.

Kokichi opens the door, putting all his weight on the doorknob with arms that aren't strong enough anymore. Usually, his mind would be screaming at him for being so weak but… it's Shumai.

\----------------------------

The two antagonists end up spilling everything to their protagonists, both getting the same answer.

"Have you tried having everyone alive at the end?"

Byakuya goes off on a tangent, he had tried, he tried  _ so hard _ and he failed and everyone still died. Kokichi shakes his head. No, he hadn't tried. He didn't think it was possible and he was too busy trying to find the mastermind. Byakuya had complained about it enough. In the end, Byakuya starts setting up a game plan with a Makoto who won't even remember it. Kokichi hugs Shuichi who doesn't feel like they're close enough for that, but knowing the boy does, lets it happen anyway.

The protags try to convince them to heal up and try this time around, but both shake their heads. They're too weak to do anything, plus Nagito is already dead, so. Neither of the two like the idea of letting them die slowly, painfully.

\----------------------------

Kokichi opens his eyes, still feeling the pain of the poison. He had respected Shuichi not wanting him to die so slowly, but hadn't told him how. Long ass complicated story short, Kirumi accidentally poisoned him and they won't know until three people find his body, if the world isn't erased whenever he loops. It probably is. 

\----------------------------

Byakuya blinks. It was quite easy, all he had to do was make Toko sneeze. All it took was a little cleaning up, and she still has all her memories so she knows what he looked like. Plus, he's pretty sure she likes roughed up people. Now, it's repeated. Time to talk to the others once he gets the Monopad again

\----------------------------

Nagito jumps when he finally starts sinking. After going through the introductions again, he sits near Hinata and opens the Monopad.

Kokichi: Shumai has blessed me with knowledge!!! 

Kokichi: he's so smart!!!!! <3 <3

Byakuya: I, as well, have come up with a plan.

Nagihoe: oh? 

Nagihoe: so we aren't going to keep commiting suicide till we explode?

Kokichi: …

Kokichi: No.

* **Byakuya** has changed  **Nagihoe** 's name to:  **Nagito** *

Kokichi: we're gonna try and keep everyone alive

Nagito: I thought we already tried that

Byakuya: I told Makoto the events of the first loop, he helped me come up with a plan for it. 

Byakuya: If needed, I can make another plan if anything changes.

Kokichi: I never actually tried keeping everyone alive

Kokichi: it'll be so BORING!

Kokichi: you guys can't leave me

Kokichi: that'd be the worst.

Nagito: we'll try

Kokichi: order from the Ultimate Supreme Leader!

Byakuya: Yes, try. We are still unsure what will happen if one of us succeeds before the others.

Kokichi: Buzzkill.

Nagito: so we're trying to save everyone?

Byakuya: Yes.

Nagito: kk

\----------------------------

Kokichi sticks around Rantaro this loop, knowing what he's planning. He makes himself out to be trustworthy yet mischievous, a little brother type of person. It's just enough to get in Rantaro's soft spot. When Kokichi followed Rantaro into the library, he wasn't questioned. He let's him investigate the camera flash, standing next to him. it's not like Kokichi could have stopped him without seeming suspicious. They're both surprised by the first shot put falling on Rantaro's other side, then by a second one hitting them.

Rantaro and Kokichi don't die instantly, giving Kokichi enough time to look at both him… and the mastermind who's collecting his survivor perks.

It's… Tsumugi?

  
  
  


Tsumugi.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Is the mastermind?

  
  
  
  
  


Huh. 

Kokichi shoves it out of his mind, focusing on Rantaro's expression. Guilt. Rantaro took him here after all. Tsumugi moves them, bringing them closer like Rantaro had tried to protect him but they both got bonked.

Then he drops into his familiar void.

Kokichi: shit.

Nagito: ?

Kokichi: I fukin died.

Byakuya: …

Kokichi: ?

Byakuya: F

Kokichi: O.O

Nagito: nononononono that's illegal

Nagito: you can't do that

Nagito: the world will fall off balance

Kokichi: and we're alL GUNNA DIEE!!!!

Kokichi: wouldn't be the first time but still

\----------------------------

Byakuya: How unfortunate.

Kokichi: *sad trombone*

Byakuya: I got past Leon's trial with no deaths, even managed to convince Sakura out of being the traitor, and failed on Mondo again.

Nagito: is it really that hard? 

Nagito: I'm still fine

Nagito: 0 murder

Kokichi: you're the one who started the murder, doesn't count

Nagito: true, true

\----------------------------

Kokichi: I've been in here for so fukin long

Nagito: I'm almost at the end again, hold your panta

Kokichi: I can't.

Kokichi: I'm in.

Kokichi: the VOID.

Byakuya: are you telling me that you cannot handle a few weeks of this? Weak.

\----------------------------

Nagito: fuck.

Kokichi: did you fail?

Nagito: overgiven two options, repeat or graduate

Nagito: chose graduate as repeat is absolutely not the answer

Nagito: then I looped

Nagito: I think there's a secret, third option that Monokuma isn't telling us about

Nagito: that will get us out

Byakuya: Kokichi, did you wake up in the locker?

Kokichi: um, duh?

Byakuya: Strange, it appears I woke up in my bed the day after when Leon's trial would have been.

Nagito: now that you mention it,,, yeah

Nagito: it's a day after when my trial would've been

Nagito: I don't have to redo everything now

Kokichi: so if we do shit right… we're free?

* **Kokichi** has changed their own name to:  **Kichi** *

Byakuya: Most likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,501 words.


	5. Chapter 5

Nagito: I won't be able to talk to you guys after this, my Monopad isn't exactly real so it won't follow me into the real world

Kichi: HEYHEYEHYEYHHEY! 

Kichi: YIU PROMISED!!!

Byakuya: He is physically incapable of fulfilling the promise.

Nagito: sorry Kokichi,,,

Byakuya: I do not think you should hold it against him.

Nagito: everyone else has already been swallowed by the white void,,,

Kokichi: white?

Nagito: white

Nagito: bye <3

* **Nagito** has completed the killing game*

* **Nagito** has logged off*

Kichi: nnOOOOOOO NAGI SOMEBALC!!!!!

*Translating based on previous speech patterns… "No! Nagi, come back!"*

Kichi: NAMDJJOGOOOOOO!!;!!!;!

*Translating based on previous speech patterns… "Nagito!"*

Byakuya: Ah.

Kichi: NOW SISNT HEN FNDKS TOD BW SM PRICK!!! EMOTISINS!!!!

*Translating based on previous speech patterns… "Now isn't the time to be a prick! Emotions!"*

Byakuya: Well, I suppose we now know what happens when one of us leaves.

Kichi: WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NAAAAGGGIIIIIITOOOOOOO!!!

Kichi: I miss him already

Kichi: I'll never be the same

Kichi: especially since I just had my head bashed open AGAIN.

Kichi: I'm going to riot.

Byakuya: Are you done now?

Byakuya: You'll likely see him once you escape.

\----------------------------

Kokichi: what loop are we on now?

Byakuya: 35.

Kokichi: MARK THAT BITCH DOWN ON YOUR CALENDAR BECAUSE I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET PAST THE FIRST DEATH!

Byakuya: I don't have a calendar.

Kokichi: shut the fuck up.

\----------------------------

Kokichi: 40th loop and I'm still doing this shit? Really? Nagito only took 2

Byakuya: I am also ashamed, however, I am near the end. I think I'll be done before 43.

\----------------------------

Byakuya: I suppose it is tradition now…

Kokichi: ?

Kokichi: what's tradition

Byakuya: Goodbye <3

Kokichi: h

* **Byakuya** has completed the killing game*

* **Byakuya** has logged off*

Kokichi: I'm… alone?

Kokichi: Nagito ended on 34, Byakuya on 41, and I'm… still here.

Kokichi: I've always wanted to talk to myself without speaking!

Kokichi: I'M SAD!

Kokichi: that feels nice.

Kokichi: very nice.

Kokichi: yep.

Kokichi takes a deep breath. How selfish, his friwnds finally escaped the time loop and he wants them to come back? To torture themselves for him? He ignores the tears dripping on his Monopad, underneath the covers like a child. He's also pretty close to the end, chapter 4 is just behind him. He said that having the first person to die being of something other than a murder would be boring, and Kaito is slowly healing. 

Kokichi chokes on a sob. The Shuichi here already knows, Kokichi told him near the beginning. Now, he just has to finish it.

\----------------------------

Kokichi's eyes widen as the world crumbles around him. He looks around, everyone is huddling together. Kokichi had begged Kiibo not to sacrifice himself until he finally agreed, now he just has to make sure that Tsumugi lives. He turns around, his breath stutters and he _runs-_

He can feel Tsumugi's heartbeat as they lay together. Kokichi had tackled her to the floor, saving her from the rock. He jumps up, grabs her arm, and pulls her. Shuichi is waiting, all the others are waiting.

It's the 43rd loop, and Kokichi dives into the white void, saying goodbye to the black void of failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 526 words
> 
> How you like that double update that I didn't even plan?


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya steps outside, like he had tried so long ago. But this time, there's no desk, no new feature on his Monopad. In fact, the Monopads are broken. Must've been linked to Enoshima, just like the air purifier. Turns out, they also shut off if she leaves the school. He truly did abandon Kokichi, huh. Byakuya listens to the sound of his rejoicing classmates but he's just… kinda guilty. How long has it been since he interfered with Chihiro's dead body? Why did he even do it? He can't remember. He abandoned Kokichi.

Future Foundation walks up to them at the gate, guns drawn. People stop in surprise.

"Hand over the Ultimate Despairs."

Mukuro hides further behind Makoto. They can't shoot her without also killing him, which they would like to avoid. After all, he was once again pronounced the Ultimate Hope during the last trial. Byakuya is glad he got his true title back. Makoto steps forward and starts… arguing for their lives? Really Makoto? Byakuya could understand just Mukuro, but also Junko? Yes, Junko is being restrained by rope carried by her sister so she doesn't try to kill. Others or herself, who knows.

Byakuya, sighing to himself, steps next to Makoto to help shield the soldier, Kirigiri on the lucky hope boy's other side.

\----------------------------

After going back and forth, they eventually reached an agreement. The Ultimate Despairs are not allowed to be alone at any point in time. Mukuro is perfectly happy with this, but Junko would rather die, as with most things with her.

Byakuya quickly notices something… Interesting. One day, he walked up on Junko's dead body. A suicide, obviously. Then he woke up. That same morning. He walks into the kitchen she was in, stays there for a few hours, and she doesn't die that day. He walked in on Sayaka's dead body, woke in the middle of the night this time, and stopped it. Junko had tried to kill her.

Is he… still in a time loop? Really?

\----------------------------

Towa city went… pretty ok. Mukuro isn't being babysat by that point, but is still following people around like a lost duckling so she was there, protecting from the sidelines. Toko isn't nearly as worried about him as she would've been before he told everyone about the time travel. They took it pretty ok, but that's only because he didn't describe anything that happened inside the loops. Avoiding infighting 101, by Byakuya Togami.

Step 1, don't be a dumbass.

Anyway, he also might've explicitly told Toko had he had… an infatuation with others. She didn't take it too well at first, but has accepted it. He is no longer "Master Byakuya" to her. Just Byakuya, as it should be for all his classmates excluding Junko. He's pretty sure, based on what he saw, that Toko is starting to get a new crush. 

All he hopes is that she doesn't start calling poor Komaru Naegi a weird title too.

\----------------------------

The day Makoto confesses to him and Kyoko that he could potentially help the Remnants of Despair, Byakuya agrees without hesitation. He knows from Nagito that it has to happen, they put him into the Neo World Program as they are the Remnants of Despair, then Nagito's time loop starts. He knows them, maybe not personally but it certainly feels that way with how much Nagito talked about them. There's an unfamiliar but still familiar face among them though. A person going by Hajime Hinata, but with long dark hair and red eyes. A person who matches the loose description of a "very elusive" Remnant of Despair. So elusive, in fact, that no one can figure out what he does. 

Byakuya is pretty sure that he does nothing.

\----------------------------

Byakuya looks at the footage, vaguely surprised by the expression on Nagito's face. It seems… he only gets to witness the last loop? so it wasn't something wrong with the machine that caused his looping… strange. Byakuya makes a mental note to try to figure it out later and looks over at all of the people in the room. In other words, all of his classmates. The tragedy started around 4-5 years ago, but they're all still together. Alive, thanks to him stopping Junko until she gave up. He watches as Nagito convinces everyone that it's a virtual world, and therefore not eating won't affect them, with his hip or elbow hitting Chiaki multiple times until she backs him up, indirectly revealing herself as the traitor. They learn that Future Foundation is trying to help, or… some of it, at least.

Makoto leans against him as if getting closer to the screen will help him understand better. His hair is just as big and fluffy as it was when he was younger, and it brushes against Byakuya's exposed arm. What? The island is hot, he's not about to die again for something so trivial.

"But how does he knoooow…. I'm so confused, my brain is melting." He dramatically puts all his weight against Byakuya, who adjusts to accommodate the new situation automatically before either can fall. This is not the first time Makoto has done this. Byakuya looks off to the side. Yeah, he never told anyone that he was not the only person stuck in a time loop.

They watch as Nagito wakes up one morning looking much, much more tied. 

_ Ah… this must be the day he looped. Guess it's almost over. _

Just like with their own game, Monokuma is absolutely livid by the end. However, everyone has managed to get all of the hope fragments, meaning it's graduation time. Monomi triggers the graduation ceremony, and Monokuma can't stop it. He doesn't have a choice. Nagito instantly pushes for the shutdown, and eventually gets everyone to agree. Soon, they start to wake up. All of them, with their personalities. Considering the rest of the Future Foundation had also seen it thanks to Monokuma broadcasting it to them, this is probably enough for them to cool down a little. No one was even killed.

Byakuya is sitting by Nagito's pod, reading a book. He's the only one not awake, and there's a shocking 31 other adults in the room. Yes, adults. They're all around 22-24 years old. As he sits there, looking at the words but not really registering them, the pod finally pops open.

Nagito opens his eyes, hair slightly longer, dirty, and in his face, one hand not his own, and definitely not having fun with the sheer amount of memories cramming into his head. He lets out a relieved sigh before frowning, letting his hand bush his bangs out of his face just enough, and sits up. He catches Byakuya's eyes and lights up.

"Time travel buddy!"

Multiple people choke on air, some freezing in place while others wheeze.

\----------------------------

"So Byakuya… what you're saying is, you already knew the killing game was going to happen and you let us put them in anyway?"

Byakuya meets Kyoko's level gaze with one of his own. "Yes. However, I already knew everyone would survive." She sighs. Chihiro sighs as well from where they've been sitting for the past few days, battling Junko's attempts with startling speed. 

After a few more minutes, they are both forgiven. Of course, then they have to explain things, including how they knew each other which led to them mentioning Kokichi.

"Wait, three? There's another? Who?" "Ah, you wouldn't know him, Souda. His name is Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader. He was in a different killing game than us."

There's a reaction. A big one that can be summarized down to most people screaming "Another killing game!?" at the same time, but that doesn't do it justice. It's loud enough to make even Nekomaru wince after a second. 

Byakuya and Nagito sigh. They have a lot to catch up on.

\----------------------------

(I… didn't care much for DR3. This isn't going to be accurate or good. Just… warning you now so y'all aren't disappointed later. That's why this section is kinda short with little detail, I just wanted you guys to know it exists)

\----------------------------

Byakuya stands in front of the rest of the branch leaders in the Future Foundation. He didn't want to be there, but then he looped back in time after declining so apparently he has to. They also figured out that he and Nagito are still looping together. After a few minutes of talking, a gas seeps through, trying to knock them all out cold. Byakuya blinks as everyone starts dropping like flies. Normally, he would've fallen prey as well, but looping so much with this group of people means that he has built up a rather strong poison immunity. Strange that the death went away, but the positive effects didn't, isn't it? Byakuya just… stands there.

Eventually, everyone wakes up. Nothing happened. No one was transported to a different location, no one had metal brackets stuck to their wrists, no one died.

And that's how Byakuya stopped a killing game by going to a meeting he didn't want to go to and doing absolutely nothing. They all decide to just pretend it never happened and leave.

\----------------------------

Byakuya huffs as they travel through the abandoned building, looking for the secret entrance that had been mentioned. 

"This is taking absolutely forever."

"My feet huuuuurrrrt…" 

Oh, here he can… what did Kokichi say that one time? "Perish."

"Byakuya nooo…." Is the general response. It seems no one enjoys when he quotes Kokichi, so he's going to keep doing it to spite them. He can't think of one that could reasonably apply to this situation though.

After another hour of searching, Makoto trips and falls inside of the hidden door. Pretty convenient. The group heads inside, finding stairs only because Chihiro almost fell down them. Sakura grapped them last second, so they're fine. They head down the stairs, finding a large room with glowing lights everywhere. There's a large, yet moveable machine in the center of the room with a large light underneath it. Connected to it are cables with lights visibly running through them, all of which connect to a large coffin-like container, the backs of all of them are also glowing, the lights all being a gross sickly yellow. Looks like a mix of stomach acid, mountain dew, and bird shit. Not a good combination. Looking closer, the coffins all have glass on one side, and the backs of the inside are also lit up revealing… children. A group of sixteen children stuck to a machine in the dark. How familiar.

Eventually, Byakuya convinces his class to take the machine and all the children onto a boat to go back to Jabberwock Island. He sat next to one of the pods rather impatiently through most of the trip.

\----------------------------

With the combined efforts of Hajime, Chihiro, Kazuichi, and a bored Junko, they manage to set up a screen that shows them what's going on in the machine. It's just as all of them expected, a third killing game. Everyone turns to them as Nagito starts scanning the screen. He gasps and points when he finds it. A short boy with purple hair, looking relatively normal around others but sadly texting to himself when alone. One Kokichi Ouma. 

Nagito turns sharply, finding Byakuya standing farther away, leaning against the wall of a very specific pod. A pod holding a short boy with purple hair.

They found their last time travel buddy.

\----------------------------

According to Hajime, the machine was made to wipe their memories over and over again, give them different talents each time, give them different personalities, choose a different mastermind, and force them into every killing game possible, one at a time. They're all recorded, made for the purpose of despair, but they're locked away. No one is desperate to unlock it. Also according to him, if they get taken out of the game without the machine ending that game, the kids could suffer permanent brain damage, a bunch of other problems that won't be listed, and death.

So they wait. They watch as Kokichi uses the help of Shumai, now known as Shuichi Saihara but him and Nagito are too used to calling him Shumai by this point, works to end the game. They'll work on it.

No they won't.

Once the final trial commences, they watch as Kiibo blows everything up, contemplates self destructing but ends up just shooting the wall in that one specific spot a whole bunch, and Kokichi slams Tsumugi to the floor so she doesn't die and he doesn't keep looping. The second the screen goes white, all of the machine experts are hard at work. Chihiro is delaying the machine as much as possible, Hajime is working to activate the emergency release, and Souda is helping him while also looking for the cable that's keeping the pods closed.

After what felt like years but was most likely less than a minute, they all breathe a sigh of relief. The pod doors don't close like normal doors. The top half slides down smoothly until it's level with the bottom half, keeping the bodies inside but allowing them to be lifted out. Soon, all sixteen children are lying in a hospital bed.

\----------------------------

Soon, the pattern repeats. The protagonist wakes first, the antagonist is last. As was before, all the adults are in the room when he wakes up. He's malnourished, definitely more pale than he was in the killing game, his hair is messy but it'll get better after a shower. He opens his eyes slowly, revealing a purple. Some of the others had woken up with fevers, but it seems he managed to avoid it. Kokichi looks up, catches his fellow time travelers eyes, and smiles.

Both times now, when a group wakes up, most of them cry. Whether it be a single tear or full on sobbing, it's still crying. And then there's the time travelers, who are just so relieved to be out and free that they're just happy. Of course, Komaeda shed some tears a few hours later. Kokichi is already going through his memories though, you can tell by his blank expression. Monaca, who was left there to be helped while the rest of the warriors of hope heal, is sitting nearby as well, staring at him.

She seems curious.

\----------------------------

When Kokichi is finally strong enough, he can walk around. Once that happens, it's only a few days until everyone is strong enough. He smiles wide as he slightly stumbles into the room.

"HEEEEYYY! YOUR FAVORITE LITTLE BASTARD IS HERE!!"

"K-Kokichi you can't say stuff like that anymore! We're only pre-teens now!"

"FUCK OFF CUCK-HARA!"

Shuichi sighs watching as Kokichi laughs at his expense and Miu starts poking Kiibo. He  _ is _ the only person who's had experience with being a robot after all. Shuichi smiles as Kokichi slots himself right next to him. 

"So you were telling the truth after all, time traveler?" "Nishishi! Maaayyybe."

\----------------------------

"Junko, what the fuck. Why do all of these children have some sort of scar, mental or physical."

"You know how despair works! It preys on the young, abused, abandoned, and/or neglected, so I chose to as well!"

Hajime sighs, "Goddamnit Junko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,532 words
> 
> "The adults stick everyone in a bed and monitor their health. There's a fair bit of old wounds on some of them, like Kokichi, so they suspect that Junko preyed on abused, neglected, or/and abandoned children. Makes sense considering they also have Monaca in their collective care.
> 
> (the rest of the WoH are under Komaru and Toko's care, as they try to help Towa city after the massacre led by the WoH)
> 
> Junko confirms this with a smile and Fuyuhiko nearly stomps on her kneecaps.
> 
> (this entire au can be summed up with: goddamn it Junko.)"
> 
> -Quote directly from the technically fourth post I made about this AU.
> 
> So, I only posted the last chapter yesterday afternoon but like... It's a new day, it's morning, I do what I want.


	7. Surprise! This is still a collection of snippets

Kokichi opens his eyes slowly, smiling at his recognizable yet much older friends, but is quickly overwhelmed by the memories and spaces out.

Kokichi grew up in an orphanage, finding himself a group of best friends. They played small pranks on the negligent adults working inside, before they ran away. They worked together on the streets, using their own skills to their advantages in staying alive. Junko had promised him that she'd help, but with a price. He went with her, being the youngest meant she might have a soft spot, and he refused to let the others get hurt. Based on everything he knows now, they're probably dead. He was around 7-8 when taken, memories are still sorta fuzzy.

Kokichi blinks back into reality, finding a small girl staring at him. He ignores her. Nagito is determinedly writing on a sheet of paper.

Nagito: hiiii!! <3 <3

"Nagito, we are standing right next to each other. Is there a purpose for this?"

"I can't say hearts out loud, Byakuya." Nagito only gets a sigh in response and the paper snatched.

Byakuya: le epic bazinga <3

The two in the room reading it choke, Kokichi dissolving into loud, painful laughter as Nagito goes on a rant about the world ending if he keeps throwing it out of balance. Byakuya smirks at the chaos he caused with a few words. Midlaughter, Kokichi snatches the paper. He immediately falls back onto the bed and scribbles on it.

Kokichi: you both abandoned me!!! I missed you bitches!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, "Never been called a bitch by a thirteen year old before." Kokichi coughs again, which is also kinda painful.

_ Thirteen!? _

Kokichi: first of all, I've been around 16 or 17 for all the time you've known me until today. secondly, if I don't get water soon my throat will die.

Nagito flushes and reaches over to give the boy a prepared cup of water. Room temperature, as to not hurt his throat worse. Kokichi downs it and smiles at them again. He goes through multiple cups of water. "Now that I can actually speak, if I do not get a hug right this second, I will scream."

"Well. Can't have that, right Byakuya?" "Hmp." Despite any noises of protest Byakuya may try to make, he gets pulled rather forcefully into the hug by Nagito.

"You guys are weird." Oh, green girl is leaving. Ok.

"Bye Monaca." "Shut up." "Bye Monaca." "...Bye, Komaeda."

Byakuya just stays in the hug, not saying goodbye like the petty bitch he is. Kokichi also doesn't but he doesn't know her so it's probably acceptable.

Eventually, they'll break apart, Nagito will mention Byakuya's partners, Byakuya will get questioned by Kokichi, and Nagito will be thrown into the flames too for starting it, but now?

They're content to just stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 476 words
> 
> Yeah so the muscle deterioration isn't exactly realistic, but when is Danganronpa ever? It should've been hard to lift his arm, even with the pod doing its best to keep him alive and healthy as long as possible for the 5 years he was in there. Btw, the pods were big as shit, they got moved around by the pod while inside of it.
> 
> Kokichi's awakening, indirectly requested by Princess_Crystal ^_^
> 
> (Aka I'm using their comment as an excuse to show that this isn't entirely over, just the big chapters)


End file.
